NEW BEGINING
by xBleepblapbloopx
Summary: Just after Wanda leaves earth to be with walter and wes. How does Ian and Melanie take the news?
1. Chapter 1

****

ALONE TIME

**CHAPTER 1**

**Hi my name is Alice and this is my first fan fiction ever :) It will only be a short one because I'm experimenting a bit but soon should do longer stories maybe involving my favourite twilight characters(Alice and jasper).**

**DISCLAIMER:All characters and plot belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**

* * *

**

Melanie

I felt her absence as soon as she left my so long i have moaned and groaned about her ,but now I can tell that i would do anything for her to come back because as strange as it sounds i didn't feel whole without her.

"Wanda Wanda Wanda"I tried to call her with the mind connection we shared but deep down I knew it was useless.I felt like an empty shell i would never be able to live without her what was I going to do about Ian,he loved her so much maybe even more than me and I knew she loved him to I would keep my promise I would look after Ian. I would make sure that he was safe but I didn't love him and he wouldn't love me even though I wore Wanda's body.I was so caught up in my musings that at first I didn't notice the voices and the slightly familiar peppermint aroma.

"Right Doc I used the awake now what"I knew that voice it brought so many memories to my mind ,hiding in the cave with Jamie. Him kissing me for the first time I can even remember he taste and smell,I remember all the awkward conversations we had.

_"Why do you act so careful around me Jared "he looked awkward as if he really didn't want talk about this his sparkling eyes were looking at the floor as if ashamed of himself I wish he wouldnt because I love his eyes,I loved the way they could tell exactly what I was thinking. He was wearing an old shirt because we hadn't been able to get any new clothes recently so his well formed muscles were showing through the holes in the navy blue cotton._

_"I'm not"he looked eyes wide as if in shock but he knew that was a lie _

_"You so do you act all sweet when we kiss"I said in a seductive voice"but you act like you don't even like me"I moved towards him I reached him I placed my hands on his rock hard chest"Why won't you make love to me?" _

_"Mel..I..just"_

_I stepped back and I felt tears pool in my eyes,he didn't want me I felt like a fool I turned around and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand for the falling tears.I sniffled "you know I thought I loved you "I gave a humorless chuckle "and I thought you loved me .Stupid me."_

_From out of nowhere I felt big strong hands on my shoulders and twist me crushed his lips to tongue pressed along the crease on my lips and my lips opened in response to this his tongue messaged mine for a few minutes before we both broke apart to gasp for breath. He held my face in between his two hands and looked into my eyes "I never stop loving you .You stupid woman."_

_I gave him my best grin and pressed my lips to his once more._

Yes I knew that voice _extremely_ well,he was my love my life my Jared.

"Wait she will come round when she's ready"This voice was also familiar it belonged to a very kind and thoughtful doctor but when I get my hands around his neck he won't be thoughtful and kind then because he will be let Wanda kill herself he helped her oh he was most certainly dead.

I felt angry tears run down the sides of my dirty face and it seemed that Jared noticed.

"Doc look she's crying, can you hear me baby girl?"

My eyes flew open searching for the face behind the voice I found it ,tanned and gold flecked eyes that sparkled when the light hit them and lips that could make me melt but as much as I was thrilled to see him I couldn't get past the hatred of what these two men did to Wanda ,my friend,my sister"you"I said pointing at Doc.I started forward coming so close that are our chests were touching.I looked up at him and said in the most livid way possible"Why did you do it?".

He put his hands up"she asked m......."I shoved his chest ,he thought he'd change tactics"I love her like I love any other human here, Mel I wouldnt have Done it but she asked me." I wasn't having any of that crap if he truly loved her he never would have let her give up her life.

"Whatever you could have stopped her you didn't have to agree with her. It was for all your selfish reasons"I tried to get closer to him but that was impossible because I doubt you could place a piece of paper in between I stepped closer he would step back so by now he was pressed against one of the hospital cots .He stumbled a bit and lost his balance and fell back onto one.I felt my anger subside a bit as I looked into his remorsul emerald had been part of me for so long now that I would have beaten the crap out of him by now but she was a gentle creature who wouldn't hurt anybody so some of her habits has rubbed onto me .Doc's lucky.

"Mel calm down everything's going to be OK"I looked up at the love of my life and felt my anger come back ,here he is acting like everything is brilliant because he's got me back every thought of Wanda blown out of his head.I looked at his perfect face that I loved so much and I felt disgusted"Because your back"at those words I lost all control there was none of Wanda's kindness left in me now As I pounced at Jared with a scream.

* * *

**So what do you think ? Please review its my first time writing fan fiction and I welcome complements and you think I could improve on anything just tell me :)**

**Sorry it was such a short chapter ,its going to be a really short forgive any spelling or gramer mistakes.**

**Next chapter is going to be Ian POV:)Yay**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry:(**

**I really have had a bad couple of months and I just hadn't had time to update thank you for anyone who reviewed and stuck by Alice**

**DISCLAIMER:I know I'm supposed to write something witty by here but I have nothing. I don't own The Host.**

* * *

**Ian**

I remember last night with Wanda curled up against my side,I remember thinking how did I get so lucky,how does someone as kind and loving as Wanda love me, with her perfect hair her perfect features she was just a perfect person but i dint love the shell on the outside i loved the inside the real Wanda. I fell asleep so happy,is that wrong? is it wrong that I am so happy when the world is suffering. To be honest I don't really care I deserve to be happy so does Wanda.I fell asleep to happy thoughts.

I rolled over from the awkward I fell asleep in to find that Wanda wanst by the side of me I searched the room with my groggy eyes"Must have gone to get breakfast" I mumbled to myself.

I got up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes and decided that it was time to change my shirt because in all honesty it was disgusting, it was a brownish colour and I was sure that when I put it on it was white but that's what happens when you live in a cave in the middle of the dessert, you have to deal with not having clean clothes everyday.

I decided with a black T-shirt (because I had so much to choose from) and started to make my way to the kitchens.

I walked through the caves with a big grin on my face and a lot of people stopped to stare at me with confusion why is he so happy they thought, I'm going to see the woman I love I thought back. As I approached the kitchen I immediately heard voices I started to get excited to see Wanda but when I walked in there was only Jeb Lilly and Trudy munching on some rolls.

"Have you seen Wanda ?" I asked

"Haven't seen her all morning. Trudy?"Jeb turned to Trudy

Trudy shook her head and said witha mouth full of roll"Me neither sorry. Have you tried asking Doc, him and Wanda have been talking a lot lately"

"Um OK thanks" she wouldn't go down to Doc would she? she swore to me that she wouldn't go down there, she wouldn't leave me.

No Wanda wouldn't. So that's why I spent all morning searching the caves, the only place I didn't look was the hospital but after about 2 hours I knew she had to be. she wasn't gone maybe her and Doc where just talking about new medicine's?

When I arrived at the hospitals I felt relieved to hear Wanda's voice what i wasn't relieved about was the screaming that was going on.

"let me explain please" I could here Doc pleading to someone.

"No no no!"I heard Wanda scream.

I ran in to see Jared holding Wanda back from attacking Doc. They all stopped to look at me "What the hell is going on?" I almost growled.

"shes gone" Wanda sobbed.

"Who Mel?" I asked confused.

"no" Wanda whispered .

"who then?" I asked getting more and more worried.

"Wanda"

* * *

**well there's chapter 2 hoped you liked it.**

**P.S my chapters aren't going to be that long sorry.**

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK I'm sorry, but before you kill me let me explain why I haven't updated. Its because I have my first GCSE's on Thursday and I have had so much revising to do. Advise from me -don't take triple science.**

**Thank you for reviewing**

**-superwriter16-twilighternproud-katie black15-rawr52-kasseraandra-IanWandaMelanieJaredJamie**

* * *

Ian stopped for a moment eyes wide. He just stopped looking like deer caught in the headlights. I shrugged Jared's hands off me and made my over to Ian.

" Ian " I asked moving carefully towards him where he had slid to the floor.

I put my hand on his shoulder " don't touch me " he spat.I looked at him shocked. Why was he taking it out on me? I didn't mean for this to happen it wasn't my fault Wanda was gone. I wanted her back as much as the next person.

" Ian" I repeated, crouching down so that I was eye level with him.

He scooted away from me and looked at with a mix of betrayal sadness and anger" don't talk to me this is all your fault"

I started to get angry this wasn't my fault I didn't do this if he wanted to be angry at someone he should be angry at Jared or Doc.

I got up and put my hands on my hips glaring down at him" listen up I have put up with your crap for I don't know how long now and I'm not taking it anymore I'm not the sweet Innocent Wanda that you used to seeing so get ready for a blow up. I haven't been able to say what I think of you because iv been stuck inside my own body. Do you you know how that feels to have you own body controlled by someone Else? No you don't have a clue do you but there again you don't have a clue about much do you Ian ?"

Through my speech Ian had been shrinking under my eyebrows were knitted together and there were tears pooling in his eyes. " Ian " I said for what felt like the hundredth time in the last five minutes.

I crouched down again and put my hand on his shoulder again but this time instead of shrugging me off he pulled me into hug and burst into tears. I could feel a wet patch begin to form on shoulder but didn't pull away , I just rubbed soothing circles into his back and let him cry.

When he had finally finished, he looked up and I could see his eyes were red rimmed and swollen " I'm sorry " he began" I shouldn't have taken it out on you, I'm was just so happy, I was being selfish of course you would want your body back and Wanda was to much of a good person to not let you have it back. I was really in love with her Mel.

" I know I was here remember" I tried to make it out as a joke and he gave me a feeble smile. I was a bit surprised by the fact that he wasn't confused about me being Mel and not Wanda.

" Ian we're going to get her back, Don't worry shes not getting away from us that easily. You think shes stubborn you haven't seen anything yet" I smiled at him and he gave me a timid smile back .

" Why don't you go back to your room because I'm shattered and we Will all think of a plan tomorrow Me, you ,Jared , Doc and who ever else wants to help out"

" Its not that easy"

" It is that easy" I said whilst ushering him out of the room" we'll have her back in no time at all now go get your rest and well speak tomorrow"

" OK I'll see you tomorrow"

"OK bye"when he had left a gave out a relieved sigh and turned to Doc and Jared " What the hell are we going to do"

* * *

**There you are chapter 3 . Please review.**

**Alice xx**


End file.
